


Lingering goodbyes

by Highkiller777



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, THIS IS JUST SADDNESS OKAY, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26570896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highkiller777/pseuds/Highkiller777
Summary: Something I wrote a while back as an experimental writing style.Mizuki dealing with Aoba going missing... And when he forgets.
Relationships: Mizuki/Seragaki Aoba
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Lingering goodbyes

“Boss!” One of Mizuki’s members rushed into the bar panting hard, before he could ask- “Sly Blue is in the hospital! Someone found him!” It only took a short moment before Mizuki was running full speed there. He was thankful the nurse assigned to him was related to one of his members and she led him right to his room. He felt his heart stopping looking at him. 

He had several different fluids going into him, a mask giving him oxygen, and his body looked thinner than before he went missing months ago. His body covered in bruises and cuts, some still lightly bleeding and staining the bandages. 

“He’s been unresponsive since he was brought in, the scans showed he suffered some internal damages but nothing life threatening.” Mizuki walked over, taking his hand and lightly kissing it. 

“Fuck, I’m sorry Aoba I should’ve looked harder...” The nurse placed her hand on his shoulder. 

“You looked as hard as you could, the ones who brought him in said they found him tied up in some basement in a half-destroyed house. They heard a loud sound and forced their way in.” He nodded, looking to his face and flinching seeing his dry lips. 

“The bandages on his head, can you remove them? He has nerves in his hair and it causes him pain.” She wrote down a note on his medical sheet. 

“I’ll go tell the head physician; you know who his family is?” 

“I think it’s Tae? She has pink hair?” She smiled at him. 

“I know her, I’ll need to give her a call but you’ll have to be gone.” He leaned up and kissed his brow, promising he’ll return again. 

~~~ 

Mizuki got almost no sleep, he just sat in bed with Aoba’s headphones in his hands. Remembering the last time he saw him before going missing. 

\--- 

Aoba had been coming over and staying with Mizuki more and more, he used to come by when he needed some, sexual or just a place to rest and heal after a bad fight. No matter what he never agreed to join Dry Juice, or any team, but he seemed to find some sort of comfort and safety with Mizuki. Typically if he came around looking for sex he’d be gone before Mizuki woke up, but as of late he would stay. 

Aoba had one night drunkenly let his birthday slip, so Mizuki set up a small party for him in secret. He managed to bake and decorate a cake by himself, and get Aoba a gift he thought he’d really like. He repaired his headphones after they had broken in a fight. He was very upset saying they stopping making the ones with these special pads that didn’t hurt his hair like the other ones did. So he had thrown them away while Mizuki was wrapping his leg. 

When Aoba had shown up, he hadn’t expected to have his eyes covered and lead to his small kitchen, despite his natural harsh words Mizuki could see he was really touched. He commented on the cake tasting burned but ate it anyway, when Mizuki brought out some ‘birthday’ booze Aoba nearly fell out of his chair laughing. But Mizuki knew how to make it taste good, and soon Aoba was very tipsy. 

“Mizuki~” Aoba purring at him as he climbed into his lap. 

“Hey now, I still have your gif-mmf!" He leaned in and kissed him hard, he tried to stop him and get him to wait until after he at least put the cake up. Aoba was never one to wait; growling at him before kissing him again and hand palming his growing erection. 

He doesn’t know how they made it to the bedroom but he had Aoba under him, legs locked around his waist as he continued thrusting where he felt it the most. Perhaps it was a combination of the alcohol and stress Aoba must have been under, but he didn’t last very long. Seeing Aoba screaming and entire body tense as he came tipping Mizuki over the edge. 

They passed out together not long after coming off their high. 

\--- 

His coil ringing jerking him from his thoughts, setting the headphones down as he got dressed to go help his men with something. 

Mizuki went to visit as often as he could, Aoba was still unresponsive and it’d been a month. He was trying to keep his hope up as much as he could, talking to him and holding his hand. Some visits he would cry, apologizing over and over. Pretty soon his members became worried for him, and would start coming up with anything to distract him. 

The day he got the call Aoba had woken up he didn’t listen to the rest before running to Aoba’s room. When he got in there, he saw him sitting up in the bed, smiling at Ren in his lap. When their eyes met, he knew something wasn’t right. 

“Uhh hi?” He gave him a very confused look. “Sorry but, who are you?” 

Mizuki took a shuttering breath, forcing a smile. “Yo Aoba! Good to see you awake.” His chest began to hurt. 

“Do you know me? Sorry doctors said I lost a lot of my memory.” Mizuki forced himself to act calm, telling him they were friends. He was thankful when the doctor came in, excusing himself and leaving. 

As soon as he got home he cried, falling to the floor and screaming. 

\--- 

Aoba was in the hallway getting his shoes on, he got a call from someone asking him to meet somewhere. Mizuki offering a hand to help him up. “You sure you don’t want me to come? If it’s something bad...” 

“I’ve seen those two fight, they probably got something new for Rhyme.” He stood up and pulled his hoodie close. “.. Mizuki?” 

“Hmm?” Gold eyes met olive. 

“When... I’m done helping them...” He was blushing and nibbling his lower lip. “I... I don’t want to join your team but... Can I just... Be with you?” Mizuki felt his breathing stop. 

“You.. You mean you want to, like date?” 

“Yeah...” He was blushing harder, squeaking when Mizuki pulled him into a tight hug and kissing him. 

“Yes! That’s even better!” He hugged him again, Aoba patting his back frantically telling him he couldn’t breathe. Mizuki released him, he had tears in his eyes. 

“Are you seriously fucking crying? You’re such a sap.” Mizuki wiping at his eyes, smiling wide and laughing. “While I’m out you better find a good spot for the perfect first date, I’ve got high expectations Dry Juice~” With one final kiss Aoba grabbed Ren and left, Mizuki smiling like a loon the entire day. 

Until Aoba never came back. 


End file.
